guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
War Preparations (Recruit Training)
Overview Summary #Speak with Kormir on the Plains of Jarin. #Help Nerashi train the new recruits. #Report to Ahtok. #Speak to Rojis. #See Castellan Puuba for your reward. Obtained from :Castellan Puuba in the Sunspear Great Hall Requirements :Nightfall Character :Trial by Fire Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"I hope you have a strong stomach. Dunkoro and Koss have been preparing battle plans. The current assessment is that we don't have enough support ships to stage a successful assault. That is to say, once we arrive at our destination we may not get back. :Kormir is waiting on the Plains of Jarin to brief you. There's much work to be done in terms of recruiting and training. Make sure everything is done in a timely manner. Are you ready?" ::Accept: "As ready as I'll ever be." ::Reject: "I'll get back to you on that." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Kormir: ", you have done well in my absence. Tell me what you know of Nightfall and Abaddon." :': "We've uncovered a connection between the corsairs and General Kahyet. She is a worshipper of a deity named Abaddon." :Kormir: "Indeed. I have learned much in my travels and can tell you more. Once there were not five gods, but six. The sixth was Abaddon, imprisoned by his siblings in the Realm of Torment. Stories say that one day Abaddon will break the confines of his cell and release terror upon the land in an event only known as Nightfall." :': "And Kahyet worships this monster?" :Kormir: "She does, as does Varesh. Unless we stop her she will bolster the power of her dark god and eventually unleash fury upon the world. Time is of the essence. We must attack Varesh's fortress at Gandara, capture her, and bring her to justice. Otherwise..." :': ''"You lead, we shall follow. You do not fight alone." '''Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Kormir) :"It's good you are here, . We must strike quickly and with overwhelming force. The Kournan troops are no match for even the dullest Sunspear recruit. With the element of surprise we can topple them in one fell swoop and end the treacherous reign of Varesh Ossa. I have no doubt we will win this upcoming war. But before we launch our attack our troops must be battle ready. Speak to Nerashi and help her train the new recruits." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Nerashi) :"These recruits were handpicked from Istan's best. Some are old members of the Shore Watch, having bloodied their swords defending their villages from corsair raids. Others are fresh off the farm. We must motivate them before sending them into battle... teach them to wield their scythes for reaping not grain, but pain! We've reports of a group of skale that have entered the Plains of Jarin. Your job is to lead recruits to the south and kill the skale to give them a taste of battle. Report to Ahtok when you're done." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Ahtok) :"Nice job on training those recruits. Do ya like big weapons? Rojis has me arming these boats with enormous catapults like the ones at Chahbek! Things are going to get a lot bloodier around these parts. I can't wait! See if Rojis needs your help with anything." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Rojis) :"I hope Kormir can secure more support boats. We have enough to get troops there but not enough for a return trip if anything catastrophic happens. Best not to think of the worst, but Kormir has a tendency to overreach. Right now my mind is on other matters, like figuring out a way to increase the range on our catapults. Report to Castellan Puuba for more orders." Reward Dialogue :"Nice work with the recruits. Continue honing your leadership skills and your enemies won't stand a chance on the battlefield. Preparations are almost ready. The assault begins soon..." Followup :The Time is Nigh (requires all three "war preparation" quests listed in its Requirements be completed first) Walkthrough This is a very simple quest. Kormir is right outside of Kamadan, after her short speech, talk to her to receive the next objective. The recruits (along with Nerashi, Lonai, Ahtok and Rojis) are waiting right next to Kormir. Talk to Nerashi and the recruits become your allies. Lead the recruits (they are level 10) south to a mob of skale. The mob consists of 5 Ridgeback Skales and 2 Skale Lashers. Dispatch them and return back to where the quest marker indicated and speak with the other NPCs. After speaking to Ahtok, the recruits are no longer part of your party. Talk to Rojis and the quest is completed. Return to Castellan Puuba in the Sunspear Great Hall to claim the reward. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points